


人类清除计划（ABO）9

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323





	人类清除计划（ABO）9

9:00 PM +8D

 

Jeno埋首于黄仁俊的胸前流连。

如果说李帝努每天早上哄黄仁俊起床哄到最后还是由他睡过去了，那在Jeno这里情况则变得完全不一样。

黄仁俊的乳珠落入对方温热的口腔，被灵活的舌尖开拓着乳孔，他敏感地推拒着胸前作乱的脑袋却怎么都摆脱不了，只好彻底醒过来。

“喂——你干嘛啊......”起床气。

“干你。”Jeno往刚刚吸吮过的乳粒吹气。

“......我不喜欢这样。”然而事实是Omega的情欲已经被alpha挑起来了。完全匹配的alpha和omega之间，解决情欲的唯二办法是药物介入和真枪实干。

“抱歉。”Jeno起身下床要走。

“啊......！Jeno你明天再这样我就要敲你脑袋了！”黄仁俊气得把对方拉回床上，使劲翻身骑到Jeno身上，“说真的你再这样我就要求你把李帝努还给我了！”

话一出口，黄仁俊自觉嘴快，恼怒着想要道歉又拉不下脸。

被压在床上的男人，迎着早晨9点钟的明媚冬阳，注视着黄仁俊的眼里却酝酿着一场风暴。

“那你求求看。呵，你拿什么求？”

黄仁俊气得嗷呜一口咬上Jeno靠近腺体的敏感后颈，等到血液沿着齿缝汨汨地渗漏出来，他才松口，伸出舌头舔舐掉那些血滴。他颓丧地趴在男人身上，声音通过肌肉闷闷地传导到Jeno的耳边，“对不起......我有点生气了...”

“我不是李帝努，我不太会哄人。”语毕被黄仁俊压着的男人用力翻身，把黄仁俊掉了个儿压在身下，不再给他说话的机会，借着开发了一夜尚未合拢的后穴以及被生殖腔分泌的粘液润滑好的穴道深深插入，很有克制地只来了一发。

 

10:00 PM +8D

 

一日之计在于晨。良好的晨间运动有利于一天的工作学习生活，这果然不是假话。

两人相顾无言地解决完早餐，气氛依旧十分胶着与尴尬。alpha的信息素情绪会影响Omega的情绪，Omega情绪会反作用于alpha。两人都知道症结所在，这是个只有各退一步才能解的循环。

黄仁俊此刻特别想李帝努，李帝努可不会对他冷脸。可从某些层面来说，他们本质上就是一个人的双面具象化，那么人格切换的契机是什么？

Jeno把黄仁俊带到安全屋地下室。

这里说是一个装备齐全的杀手训练基地也毫不为过。墙面铺设了厚实的消音材料，将近五百平米的地下场地划为不同功能的分区——体能、射击、搏击、武器、精密仪器等。

黄仁俊好奇地四处打量着，他猜测可能得从体能开始训练。正想着Jeno就把他带到射击场，“先从射击开始吧。”

“嗯？我以为要从体能开始？”黄仁俊问。

“等你什么时候跟我做爱不会中途昏倒，你就可以开始体能训练了。”

“......”啊好烦！

 

10:30 PM +8D

 

Jeno在摆放枪支的墙上随意挑选了一支“沙漠之鹰”扔给黄仁俊，这支由以色列军工IMI生产的枪口径0.357，受弹口距扳机距离70mm，握把正好适合omega偏小的手型。如果黄仁俊对枪支稍有了解，就会知道Jeno给他玩的这支枪是很多收藏家和枪械爱好者疯狂追逐的珍品。

Jeno把靶位调至25米的距离，“你先随便打几枪，感受一下后座力。”

黄仁俊单眼瞄准靶心射击，尽管有了Jeno的提醒，还是被后座力震得握不住枪，“wow！”

男人示意他再打一枪。

黄仁俊照做，才两枪就感觉虎口和肩头有点发麻，便充满疑惑地看着Jeno。

Jeno走到他身后，左手扶住黄仁俊纤细的腰肢，右手包住黄仁俊握着枪把的手举至水平，他低头，视线与黄仁俊平齐，在他耳边指导：“用力握紧直到手颤抖，然后放松一点，手腕一定要绷紧。”

黄仁俊只觉自己耳朵发烫，他暗示自己他们还在冷战，这就是一个正儿八经的指导而已。

“注意三点一线。25米标准胸环靶的瞄准点为下8环正中，右眼瞄准这个通视缺口，准星尖刚好在缺口中央，与上沿对齐。瞄准时只需看准星与缺口的平正，这个时候目标反而是模糊的。”

Jeno把黄仁俊的右手食指摆至压扳机，告诉他，“有意识瞄准，无意识击发......就是现在。”Jeno带着黄仁俊扣下压板机，射出了这一发子弹。

黄仁俊被后座力震到的肩肘惯性往后一撞，撞到了Jeno的胸膛，听到后者闷声一哼，黄仁俊便下意识回头询问，鼻尖堪堪擦过Jeno的嘴。

两人又定住了，没有人动。

最后还是Jeno先开口：“会了吗？”

“听了个大概。”

“那你不要生气了。”真是一个笨拙又迟到的求和。

“..你明天不能....那样了。”黄仁俊正要把头转回去，Jeno稍微侧了脑袋衔住他的上唇，索要了一个法式热吻。

 

16:30 PM +14D

 

近身搏斗教学。

呼哧了两小时汗流不止的黄仁俊被当做Jeno的人肉教学靶子摔倒在地，后背与垫子接触的刹那扬尘便沾染了一身。

Jeno手肘制住黄仁俊的颈部，双腿缠住后者的，整副身躯压在他身上，“这种时候，你要怎么办？”

“铁头功。”黄仁俊面色潮红，颊边汗已经是一股一股地流，反观Jeno还是一副完全没运动开的样子。

“不对，如果是Jeno，你要做的只是亲他一口，然后什么都可以。”

 

黄仁俊愣住，脸红比刚刚更甚。

“那好吧，中场休息。”他抬头吻住Jeno的下唇，用虎牙又咬又蹭地吻。

Jeno托住他的后颈就着双腿交缠的姿势将他翻转到自己身上坐好。他好像尤其偏爱黄仁俊上位的姿势，从下方仰头凑上去继续这个吻。

唇齿相依的时候，他向自己的omega征询，“现在可不可以做爱？”

黄仁俊羞于启齿，他又补充，“你知道吗，你运动后的脸红与情动的脸红不太一样。”

“噗......你当是口红还有多种色号么？”

“是的，你有。”Jeno看向黄仁俊眼底，认认真真地回答。

黄仁俊被自家alpha不按常理出牌的老派撩骚撩到不行，给予一个回吻默认alpha可以做他想做的事了。

 

Jeno拨开黄仁俊的四角内裤，指尖探入那个紧致秘穴，舌吻时渡了大量的信息素让omega加速情动分泌更多体液，扩张不多时，便拉下自己的运动裤，牵过黄仁俊的手让他把自己已硬挺的阴茎从内裤里释放出来。

黄仁俊一手都圈不全那根东西，只能半握着往自己后穴带去，他仰着头慢慢坐下去，这个姿势总能进到很深很深的地方。全部进入后，两人都叹喂了一声，黄仁俊将Jeno的头抱在自己胸口，恶作剧般夹紧后穴，“你不许射那么深了。”

“好。”

Jeno九浅一深地抽插，不多时他便将黄仁俊抱起，一步一插地走到体能区，将他安置在跑步机上，设置了跑步速度，再次掰开臀缝从后面深插进去。Jeno揽着他的腰，反复舔舐耳垂，“现在来练练体能吧。”

说罢摁下了跑步开关。

“靠啊！”

Jeno从后方牢牢地将黄仁俊的胯按在自己阴茎上，黄仁俊不得不跑动起来，而来自后方的同步调抽插则一刻也不停歇。

黄仁俊终于忍不住，比以往任何一次都更为放肆地呻吟起来。

他分神地预见，他们将会在这个五百平米的地下训练场，做遍每一个角落。

光是这个认知，就令他既害怕又兴奋地夹紧了穴肉。

“啊啊不行了要射了！”黄仁俊咬牙求饶，Jeno才终于按下跑步机暂停键，速度慢下来的时候，黄仁俊甚至都走不动步了。

他报复般地向后伸手抓住Jeno的双丸揉动，Jeno也相当绅士地“回敬”了他，他反复碾压着黄仁俊的前列腺肏，后者终于被操射，Jeno也微微退出来些许，在入口出不深的地方射了出来。

 

Jeno把黄仁俊背到浴室，黄仁俊双手撑墙蹋腰，手指勾出后穴的精液，不满地看着Jeno：“还是好深啊......”

Jeno脱掉上衣，走上前把黄仁俊揽到自己怀里，接手清理工作，他一边抠挖自己射进去的精液，一边提要求：“第一次见你那天晚上，那个戚风蛋糕，我真的很想吃。”

“你能不能再做一个？”

黄仁俊笑到在Jeno怀里：“救命！现在是你的第三个人格吗？小孩子的赖皮人格。”

男人对于这样的形容不置可否，照旧不依不饶地求他做蛋糕。

“好好好，你把你射进去的都抠干净我就给你做。”

 

20:30 PM +14D

 

蛋糕烤好时两人已饥肠辘辘地坐在桌边干瞪眼了很久。

黄仁俊烤了个戚风蛋糕，又额外做了个巧克力慕斯蛋糕。

他切了一小块戚风给自己留着，剩下的一大块全都推过去给Jeno了。Jeno吃得很快，便有些局促地看着黄仁俊，等他一小口一小口地吃完。

 

黄仁俊运动了一整天，又刚洗过澡，整个人透出一股潮湿的生机来。

Jeno被他伸出的红色舌尖舔在小勺子上所吸引，不由自主地用自己的勺子在巧克力慕斯蛋糕上挖了一小勺递过去。

“嗯？”黄仁俊张嘴含下他喂过来的这口。

有一些巧克力粘在他嘴边，黄仁俊正想抽纸擦掉，手腕却被Jeno抓住。Jeno凑过去舔干净，发现长久以来一直讨厌的巧克力还挺好吃的。

 

不知道蛋糕是动了什么手脚，全都跑到黄仁俊身上去了。最后的最后，黄仁俊被Jeno连人带蛋糕吃干抹净不留渣。

 

巧克力的滋味也不及你的万分之一浓郁香醇。

 

-tbc-


End file.
